


The Best Wingman a Guy could ask for

by Kaden (Koverstreet)



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Big Brother Mack, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, K10verse, Kree Monolith, Star Wars reference, Wingman Mack, mentions of Maveth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 17:42:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10443468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koverstreet/pseuds/Kaden
Summary: Mack helps Fitz through a tough time.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place in my version of the MCU, so it's a side-story, Enjoy

Mack was very concerned about Fitz, soon after they viewed the security camera footage of Jemma being taken by the monolith. When Fitz saw the footage himself he ran towards his room. The monolith had taken her from him. Fitz went into his room both sad and angry, when he closed the door he went to his desk, and in a fit of rage he threw his desk lamp across the room.  

Mack heard the crash and he ran to Fitz’s room and did not bother knocking. He saw him sitting at the foot of his bed, and he had tears streaming down his cheeks. Mack sat next to him and put his arm around him.

“It’s okay Turbo,” He soothed using the nickname he gave him.

“I can’t lose her Mack,” Fitz said between sobs.

“She’s not dead pal, that thing it took her somewhere, and wherever she is we’ll find her.”

“It feels like the cosmos wants me and Jemma to be apart.”

“Come on man don’t talk like that,” Mack said.

“I love her Mack, I’ve loved her since the first time I laid eyes on her, and now it feels like a whole part of me is missing,” Fitz replied.

Mack just hugged Fitz while he cried, “We’re gonna get her back Turbo, I promise, we’ll get her back.”

“How?” Fitz asked

“Tomorrow we’re going to dig up everything we can on the monolith, we’ll figure out how it works, open that portal and go save your girl” Mack replied “for now get some rest if you can”

“Okay” he replied, and Mack got up to leave “Hey Mack.”

“Yeah?” he asked turning around.

“Thanks, I couldn’t ask for better friend right now.”

“No problem Turbo, we’ll figure this out, and who knows maybe we’ll catch a glimpse into that Galaxy far, far away,” that last part made Fitz smile a little bit.

“Good night Mack.”

“Good night Turbo,” he replied as he left the room.

Mack does not care what it will take to get Simmons back, as long Fitz is willing to try he will be there with him every step of the way.

 

**3 months later…**

Fitz had finally gotten Jemma back, she was sleeping in her bed at the moment. Fitz was again in his room crying, but this time they were tears of joy.

Mack came in holding a couple of Beers so they could have a celebratory drink. “Hey Turbo” he said giving Fitz his Beer and sitting down.

“I still can’t believe we got her back” Fitz said “I feel like I’m dreaming, if I am I don’t want to wake up ever.”

“Well Fitz, I’m here to assure you that this is no dream.”

And they clinked the bottles together and took a sip of their Beer. After they finished their drinks Fitz said “I’m going to go check on her, don’t let the door hit you on your way out.”

“Got it” Mack replied as he made his own exit.

Fitz took a deep breath before he entered Jemma’s room. When he walked in her eyes lit up at the sight of him.

“Hey” he said

“Fitz” she replied as he came to her side and hugged her.

“I’m so glad you’re really here, I’ve been lost without you,” Fitz confessed.

“I’m here Fitz, and no matter what I’ll always come back to you, always.”

“I know” Fitz replied tearing up “There are so many things I wanted to say to you and I was afraid I wasn’t going to get the chance.”

“Like what?” Jemma asked.

“How much I’ve loved you and never had the guts to say it” and Jemma smiled at that “I love you so much Jemma.”

“I love you too Fitz” she happily said and they kissed.

As the kissed deepened Fitz pulled away and said, “Wait”

“What?” asked Simmons.

“You’re still recovering, I don’t want to hurt you.”

“Okay at least let me lay in your arms.”

“Okay” Fitz said smiling as he moved around to lay down beside her. He held her as she slept, he kissed her forehead and fell asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wish Mack and Fitz had more scenes like this in the show. I think you would agree with me, Leave a comment if you like the story.


End file.
